charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P3 H2O
P3 H2O is the 8th episode of the second season and the 30th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue must face her greatest fear in order to destroy a watery demon when the sisters revisit the place where their mother mysteriously drowned. In the process they meet a mysterious stranger from their mother's past. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon Guest Stars *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Scott Jaeck as Sam Wilder *Pat Crowley as Mrs. Johnson *Lochlyn Munro as Jack Sheridan Co-Starring *Ferrell Barron as Medic *Emmalee Thompson as Young Prue Halliwell *Lucky Luciano as Kid Uncredited *Unknown actor as Guy in Cano/Water Demon *Unknown actor as Mr. Fujimoto (voice) Magical Notes Potions *Sam used memory dust on Charmed Ones and Phoebe used memory dust on children on camp. Powers *'Hydrokinesis:' Used by the Water Demon to make the water bubble and to make the canoe guy fall out of it. *'Possession:' Used by the Water Demon to possess the canoe guy and Mrs. Johnson. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Dan and Leo. In Phoebe's Premonition, Patty froze Sam. *'Literary Manipulation:' Used by Leo to rapidly search for information in the Book. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see her mother's last moment. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to turn on the electricity and then turn it off. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * This is the first time we are introduced to Sam, and his ties to the Charmed Ones and Patty. A deeper revelation concerning this connection will be revealed two years later during the events of "Charmed Again, Parts 1 & 2"—as Shannen Doherty left the show and the writers created Paige Matthews, the daughter of Patty and Sam. * Dan mentions that Jenny is still around, though she does not appear. * This is the first time Piper orbs with Leo. *This is the first of time we see Patty using Molecular Immobilization. * Sam dies in this episode and reunites with Patty in the afterlife. However, he is made a whitelighter again some time before the episode "Sam, I Am", where he had abandoned his duties and finally meets his daughter, Paige. * The circumstances around Patty's death are revealed in this episode. * Prue and Piper went to Camp Skylark the summer their mother died, making Prue seven years old and Piper four years old. Phoebe was only two, being too young to go. * Prue claims that it seems her mother's history is repeating itself with her, and since she is a witch, it is a very real possibility that she will die young. She will die about two years later, and is also killed by an elemental demon. * Prue channels her power through her eyes again in this episode. She does this when switching the power off. Interestingly, she does not need to squint or focus her eyes and does it on instinct. * The music that played in the background during Sam's death was replayed again in Sam, I Am and Forever Charmed. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a combination of P3 and H2O, the chemical formula for water. It is also possibly a reference to the movie "Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later" ''(1998). * When the girls go to find Sam in the garage Phoebe says "be vewy vewy quiet, we're hunting demons" is a reference to Elmer Fudd and the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show...Elmer Fudd is know for saying "be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits" Glitches * Prue's hair varied between wet and dry during and after the vanquishing scene. * When Prue and Phoebe drive up to the lake in her black Mazda Miata, a cameraman and boom mic are reflected in the driver's side door as they move up to get the shot of the girls inside the car. * When Piper and Phoebe run to the dock, Piper enters first but when she freezes Leo, Phoebe is ahead. Continuity Errors * Sam claims he got the Memory Dust from Patty, although this is later referred to as a Whitelighter tool. Leo used it in a prior episode, The Devil's Music. Music :"I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan :"Angels Would Fall" by Melissa Etheridge Gallery Episode Stills 02nb.jpg 01azert.jpg Quotes :(Piper's on the phone talking to Dan. She runs down the stairs into the kitchen. Phoebe's there reading the paper. Piper sits down at the table and pours cereal into a bowl.)'' :Piper: Pouring. :(Cut to Dan. He's eating Froot Loops.) :Dan: Uh, chewing. :(Cut back to Piper.) :Piper: I can't believe you eat that stuff. :Phoebe: You guys are killing me with cuteness over here. :Piper: (to Phoebe) Don't you have somewhere to be, somewhere very far away. (Phoebe moves closer.) :Dan: What do you say tomorrow, when Jenny's at school, we have breakfast for real? :Piper: I'll take what I can get. :Phoebe: Nausea. (Prue walks in.) Prue, what are you doing home? You told Piper that you were heading into the office. :Prue: Yeah, things changed. :Piper: Uh, Dan, I have to call you back, okay. :Dan: Okay. (She hangs up.) :(Piper finds a certificate.) :Piper: "New York teacher of the year, Sam Wilder." In 1872? :Phoebe: Okay, so this guy is either 127 years old or… :Piper: A demon. :Prue: Named Sam? A demon named Sam? I mean, can't it be his grandfather's certificate? After all, he did save me. (Piper opens a drawer and finds some letters.) :Piper: What are these? I found... (Leo orbs in and scares Piper.) Whoa! Leo, hi, what are you doing here? :Leo: Come on, we gotta get outta here. Sam could be back at any minute. :Prue: Wait, you know Sam? :Leo: Come on, we gotta… :Prue: We are not going anywhere until you tell us what you know. Who is Sam? :Leo: Sam was your mum's Whitelighter. :(The doorbell rings. Piper answers the door. Dan's standing there holding a tray with bowls of cereal on it. Piper looks confused.) :Dan: You don't look hungry, you look confused, and you're contagious. :Piper: Dan, what are you…? :Dan: Breakfast. Me, you, here, remember? :Piper: Uh, everything's a little hazy this morning. :Dan: Well, is there anything I can do? :(Leo orbs in behind the door.) :Piper: You can hold that thought. (She freezes him and closes the door.) :Leo: What are you doing here? :Piper: What are you doing here? I live here. What, are you checking up on me and Dan? I thought we talked about this. :Leo: It has nothing to do with him. Why aren't you up at the lake? International Titles *'French:' Le mystère du lac (The Mystery of the Lake) *'Polish:' P3 20 lat później (P3 20 Years Later) *'Czech:' P3 H2O *'Slovak:' Patty a Sam (Patty and Sam) *'Italian:' L'amore di Sam (Sam's Love) *'Spanish (Spain): '''P3H20 *'Spanish (Latin America): Hidrofobia (Aquaphobia) *'Hungarian: '''A múlt ismétli önmagát ''(The Past's Repeating Itself) *'''Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): P3 H2O *'Russian: 'Сёстры и вода i voda (The Sisters and Water) * Russian: 'С3 + H20 + H2O ''(Sisters-3 Plus Water) *'Finnish: '''Veden varassa ''(Afloat) *'''German: Der Schrecken der Tiefe (approx.: The Horror out of the Depth) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2